


Another Life

by LadyGwenii



Category: Gay - Fandom, McHanzo - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: AU after overwatch was disbanded., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenii/pseuds/LadyGwenii
Summary: Written after Hanzo and McCree leave overwatch, and how they cope after it’s shut down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first writing on here!

Hanzo makes his way into the kitchen, stepping quietly not to wake the brunette sleeping on the couch.  
“Mmmmh, is that you Han?” McCree mumbles.  
“Go back to sleep Jesse, I’ll be home later I just want to go to the gym,” he grabs an apple and places it in his bag alongside gym clothes.  
“I’m going back to sleep, but gimme a kiss before ya leave.” He smiles, watching his dark haired man walk over, noticing his muscles beneath his workout shirt. As Hanzo leans down for a kiss McCree pulls him on top and laughs, “how about we make our own workout darlin’”  
“McCree!” Hanzo smiles, “I need to get to the gym, don’t wanna lose my touch”  
This causes the cowboy to frown a bit, holding the smaller man atop him, “we don’t need to fight anymore, the people don’t want us to. Why don’t we just relax”  
Hanzo gets off and shakes his head, “we never know when we will be called back to duty, I need to be able to protect the things I love” the man kisses the cheek of his sighing boyfriend.  
“I bet the team would have a cow if they knew about us!” The cowboy shouts as the front door closes.


	2. 2

The dark haired man pulled up his collar as the biting cool winds nip at his cheeks, “Hmm, what I’d give for some tea” he mumbles, checking the time on his watch. He spent an hour at the gym, so Jesse might be awake to grab some breakfast.  
“Hanzo?” Calls a familiar voice.  
He turns to see the well known blonde hair and blue eye woman.  
“Angela, what are you doing around here, I thought you went back to Sweden to do medical research.” Hanzo smiles, giving her a brief hug.   
“Oh I was but I came here to visit Genji, he’s cooking so I went to grab some coffee.” she smiles, “I’d love to have you over for dinner while I’m here and catch up,” she smiles “you can bring whatever lovely girl you’re dating! I’m sure you know your brothers address, I’ll see you around 6” she smiles, walking away and turning down the street.   
Hanzo bites his lip, a common thing when he is deep in thought. He decides to call his cowboy.  
“Hellooo~” Jesses smooth voice instantly calms the archer.   
“Jess, I just ran into Angela. She invited me to dinner with her and Genji. I’m to bring a guest but..they don’t know about us.” He sighs, running his hand through his short hair.   
“Just come home, we can sort it out then. You sound stressed love.”  
“I am!” Hanzo says walking past a small crowd of business men, some of which he knows, “I just don’t know how they will react...”  
Jesse mumbles and then laughs, “Genji already knows I’m gay you know, and I’m sure Ang knows everything. Just get home love.” The cowboy hangs up.   
Hanzo sighs and makes his way home, pulling up his hood to escape the cold.


	3. 3

Hanzo steps into his home, it’s warm hue perfectly balanced with the stark cold of outside.  
“Howdy love, I’m so glad you’re back,” Jesse calls from their bedroom  
“Jess,..” hanzo stops his sentence upon walking into the room to see his cowboy relaxed on the bed, shirtless and the soft blanket doing little to hide his size.  
“Like what you see?” Jesse laughs, sitting up and beckoning his archer into bed.   
“We have to be to dinner later...” hanzo mused while Jesse planted soft kisses along his neck  
“Come on darlin, gets some of your tension out.” He says, snaking his hand down hans chest to gently rub his already hard erection through his jeans.   
“Mmmmh, jess...” he moans under his breath, already wanting the cowboy to just touch him.   
“Why don’t you get undressed for me,” jess says kissing his shoulder and then leaning to the nightstand.   
Han happily obliged, stripping down to nothing then taking his spot, bent over the bed. Jesse come up behind him and guides a hand down his back and rests it on his hips, “it’ll be a bit cold love.” He says, using his other hand to slowly apply lube to Hans soft pink entrance.  
Hanzo relaxes into his lovers hand and begs for him to open him up, “Jesse please, “ he groans into the sheets  
Jesse teases him by sliding his own length so very close from hans hole. Trying his best to control himself from just using him as hard and fast as he wants.   
“You’re always so cute when you beg Han, so sweet,” he says, lining up his hips and slowly pushing in his length. All 7 inches of it.  
Hanzo moans loudly and pushes his hips back to meet Jesse’a.   
“Fuck me master, please” be whimpers, doing most of the work himself.  
Jesse starts quickly pumping into his archer, holding his hips and moaning as he watching his love jerk himself off to get more pleasure.   
“Come for me darlin “ jesses grunts, holding back himself.  
Hanzo moans loudly and finishes all over the bed beneath him, panting and moaning jesses name, the friction throws McCree over the edge and his spills his hot cum inside of Hans ass, giving it a few more pumps to get it all.   
They both collapse in each others arms, falling into a mid day nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update soon!


End file.
